Glimmering gold
by Nei The Maiden Of Mirrors
Summary: it has been 2 years after the events of shining silver, Josh has entered the Sinnoh region where he uncovers strange behaviour from a disbanded group called Team Galactic and meets new friends. when he meets up with a new friend, they both embark on an adventure to uncover the disbanded teams plans and what they intend to do. this takes place after the game, pokemon platinum.
1. Chapter 1: the story continues

Chapter 1: the story continues

Josh:

After having spent so much time on the sea, travelling from one continent to another, me and my new companions. The view of the shore was as nice as always with the display of nature that coated the canvas of the land. My companions, a guy Jolteon and a girl Leafeon stood by my side enjoying the same view I was. The Jolteon was a child at heart as he had evolved recently while the Leafeon was mature for her young age and was kind of a mother figure for Jolteon, even with him being stronger than Leafeon. The boat we were on arrived on the beach between the next town and the route we're now entered. The first thing Jolteon did was roll around in the sand and it got caught in his yellow fur. Leafeon watched this and just stood by me shaking her head lightly. I knelt down to Leafeon and petted her head lightly.

"want to continue?" I asked her with a smile. Leafeon nodded and listened eagerly while Jolteon kept rolling and covering himself with more sand. I continued "it was after we defeated Team Rocket's evil plan that I went to the last place someone like me could go, the elite 4, at the indigo plateau. About a year before I met the both of you" Leafeon listened to the story of my adventure in the Johto region and about the battles that took place to help the people. We walked and I told Jeafeon about the event Team Rocket tried to do 2 years ago and as I did Jolteon whooshed past us as we entered the town of Sandgem, exiting route 219. It was a small town surrounded by trees another small town to the west and to the north was route 202 and a big city called Jubilife City.

Jubilife City is known for the poketech, T.V station, Globe trade centre and being the most modernised city with its architectural design that makes it stand out from the rest of the Sinnoh region. Most towns and cities in Sinnoh are not as lively as Jubilife City, as its one of the busiest cities. Leafeon smiled as she watched Jolteon shake off the sand his fur caught and we walked through the town and into route 202 with Leafeon and Jolteon just behind me. Passing through the woods near Sandgem Town was surprisingly peaceful, with myself being use to travelling I don't think many places were like this region. We made our way out of the woods and arrived in Jubilife City, with the big building were in view. The globe trade station and the poketech building over to the left with the T.V station in front of us down the street.

The Leafeon liked the architectural design of the modern looking city of Jubilife and the Jolteon was excited and happy. Sadly, we were passing through the city to head to the next town where the first GYM was. Between us and the GYM was a small nature walkway and a mined-out cavern leading to the town famous for the raw materials and mining equipment. The mining town and my GYM match for the new region was about to begin, we walked into the street of Jubilife City and continued for a few buildings. The atmosphere to the city was more pleasant than expected. We exited the city to the east into route 203, which was an open pathway leading up a slight hill to the entrance to the cavern. We passed a few people who were pleasant and greeted us, I responded "good morning" to each person kind enough to greet me and my companions. We arrived at the cave doorway and I smiled telling Jolteon and Leafeon "this is the way into the first town with a GYM, Oreburgh gate, leading into the mining city, Oreburgh City and it is there we will do battle" leafeon looked at the cave curious while Jolteon was kind of worried. This was because Jolteon was an electric type and Orburgh City was a city of rock type, type disadvantage for him.

Fortunately, the walk through the cavern was short and not many people were in the cave so it didn't take long to pass through and arrive in the city. As expected of the mining city, there were buildings in which to study rocks, minerals and fossils that are extracted from the mines. There is also a museum for the miners to put on display the very findings during the exhibition, this includes things like fossils, bones etc. As excpected, the GYM leader based in this city is a rock type pokemon trainer who has become charged to test the skills of pokemon trainers of the region. Those who have skills to progress, defeat him in a pokemon battle, shall receive a badge from the Oreburgh City GYM asproof they have been acknowledged by the GYM leader as a worth trainer. Seems almost standard for every town or city to have a pokemon centre and after the GYM battles, it's great. The badge that is given to those proven worth is called the Coal Badge by official title and this battle will be a fun one as I feel id be able to win this battle, probably not with ease. I have confidence in myself and my team to know what to do when presented with this challenge. We made our way to the Gym that was down a slight hill and next to the house near the pokemart. As we arrived to the doors of the GYM, a note on the door read "out working, be back soon" I forgot that GYM leaders also have jobs to think about besides the testing of new trainers.

So next was to search for the GYM leader but before I could even think to where he might be, an old man asked "you looking for Roark? He'll be in the Oreburgh mines" he pointed to the mines of the city and I thanked the old man before heading there to challenge the GYM leader.

Leafeon – ok guys that how we start things off this time ^-^

Jolteon – we're taking the place of glaceon and sylveon XD we will win the game


	2. Chapter 2: Roark, the GYM leader

Chapter 2: Roark, the Gym leader

Josh:

We walked to the mining site with conveyer belts where rocks and mined materials are transported for further research and studying. As we entered the mine, the door way was huge as if it could fit trucks side by side. The conveyer belt kept going and ran deeply into the mines, running downhill steeply. As we ventured down we couldn't see who was in charge as people were pushing the carts on the conveyer belt up and pushing empty carts back into the mine, seemed to be efficient. There was a door to the deeper parts of the mine as we entered but when we saw people working there were 2 directions, left and right, but we didn't know which way the Gym leader was. I asked a worked "hey, excuse me, where can I find the Gym leader?" The worked looked at me with a smile and replied.

"Roark, sure thing, the mine runs on a giant circle so just walk around and look for the guy in the red helmet. You can't miss him" I thanked the worked and continued my search for the Roark with the red helmet. On both sides there were filled with people mining from the materials, they seemed happy doing what they were doing along with people collecting the materials, putting them in the carts and wheeling them away. it a nice sight to see people working and having a great time surrounded by happy cheerful people. After seeing piles of materials and boxes of tools we finally saw someone talking to Roark in a red helmet holding a big blue piece of paper, probably talking about the blueprints of the mine. We walked over to him as they finished and asked "are you Roark? The Gym leader of oreburgh City?" He turned to face me and with a smile he nodded and replied.

"yep that's me, I'm guessing you're here to challenge me to a battle" I was surprised me that he knew exactly what I was going to ask but my surprise must have been obvious as he continued "hehe, I'm a Gym leader, battling me is the reason all trainers come to visit these mines" I felt silly for not seeing that sooner. Jolteon just looked up at me and turned to the rocks that were in his line of sight, Leafeon pawed at him gently as if to keep him from getting into trouble. Roark continued "I'll happily accept your challenge if that is why you're here" with that I nodded and followed him out of the mines back to the Gym, with Jolteon and Leafeon shortly behind me.

As we entered the Oreburgh Gym, there were 3 levels which could have been reached by 2 stairs and a wooden bridge linking part of the second floor together to a bigger section of that level. At the entrance were 2 statues, as is traditional for most Gym's to have them as part of their decorations for trainers when they enter and as we entered up the stairs to the level the gym leader stands, it was a huge level where the outline of a rectangle was along with a circle in the middle with a line through it and medium sized rocks as part of the terrain. Jolteon was more excited to play in the rocky field and Leafeon shook her head as we approached, Roark was on the other side prepared and waiting for us.

Jolteon eagerly bounded into battle but I picked him up and held him in my arms as I told him "this isn't the right battle for you" I grabbed a pokeball and threw it up in the air calling out Lapras. The pokemon appear in a flash of red light and the appearance of the Lapras was like a shelled creature like a turtle with an extended neck and it let out its cry as Roark sent out Geodude and just like the Lapras, it appeared in a flash of red light and appeared a medium sized with arms floating above the ground. Roark smiled and said "looks like the type advantage is yours, so you're not just blind lucky, you know what you're doing" I was joyful seeing my skill as a trainer was recognised.

Jolteon couldn't sit still and I called out "Lapras, use start things off with mist" Lapras cried and lifted its head as a mist started to envelop the arena, it wasn't clear to Roark why I allowed such a first move to start off with. he asked "do you think a mist would be a great way to start things off?" Leafeon and Jolteon were just as confused and looked up to me as if they were wondering the same thing. I simply smiled and looked at Roark as his confusion grew, I finally told him "mist is more useful than people think, for example the mist prevents either of our pokemon from being affected by status problems" he smiled as if I made a mistake and asked "but doesn't that mean your Lapras won't be able to freeze, lower or more importantly you can increase your states?" I nodded in response to his question and siled with my eyes closed. I knew what I was doing and even more so, so did Lapras, being a team we both knew how the other thought and mist was a clear sign what I had in mind.

Roark called "since you started with this mist, Geodude, use stealth rock" Geodude shook rocks up into the air and the piece flew around in the mist, hidden from sight and turning what seemed like my advantage into a disadvantage. He continued "stealth rock as I'm sure you know; will cause damage to the pokemon you bring out" I smiled, although I didn't see this coming, dealing with the stealth rock wasn't too hard to deal with. I called to Roark "smart move, attacking in my blind spot, however the battle has just begun and it won't be long before I claim victory" Roark smiled eager while Jolteon and Leafeon couldn't be any more confused.


	3. Chapter 3: a friend or foe

Chapter 3: the appearance of a friend or foe?

Josh:

The battle with the Gym leader started off as interesting as it could and the experience witnessed by the two pokemon, who joined my journey not too long ago, should help understand what tests trainers undergo. I smiled as I told them both "ok, watch, I'll show you what I can do" they looked up confused, they haven't seen my skills up close or to the extent they're about to see. I continued "Lapras, use water gun" Lapras now hidden in the mist shot a small burst of water from its mouth knocking the Geodude into one of the rocks in the arena and it was this moment that Roarks confusion subsided as it clicked in. I confirmed "that's right, using the mist as a cover, I can strike from anywhere in the arena but there's still more to it than that"

Because of the type advantage, the water type move that would normally wouldn't be that strong was doubled in power, almost knocking Geodude out in that one hit. If it wasn't for the mist, Roark would be able to see how much damage Geodude took but the mist prevents us from seeing the arena. I smiled as I waited for Roark's next move and he said "Geodude move out of the mist then use rock throw" was he hoping to get a hit in with no visibility? Geodude flew up holding a rock and threw it into the mist. There was an echo of the rock smashing but it was unclear as to if Lapras was hit or if it was a complete miss. I called out "Lapras, above and use water pulse" from the mist a ring of water was launched out and hit Geodude knocking it out. Roark called back his pokemon and said "you did well with the disadvantage, now go Onix" the Geodude was called back with red light and he threw another pokeball an Onix appeared with the same red flash. Onix was a snake like creature made with segments of rocks, it was huge and it roared.

Jolteon moved behind me as the Onix seemed to be unphased by the mist and on top of that, the mist would disburse very soon, taking away the extra advantage. Roark smiled and called out "Onix, use rock throw" this time was different, Onix crashed its tail into the ground and made one of the rocks in the arena crash into a target, still unclear if the target was Lapras. The mist from the impacting rock starting to disburse and Lapras was in the middle of the mist untouched. I still had the advantage and so I said "Lapras, use surf" the Lapras's body had a small glow to it as water appeared and surrounded the arena where we all stood, I knew this would be enough power to take out Onix. Lapras waved its head forward as the water brought a huge wave crashing into Onix and slamming it into the wall behind Roark knocking it out almost instantly. Although Geodude was no longer around the stealth rock was still active and rocks flew around in a circle, however they were washed away with the wave.

Roark called back Onix in a red light and smiled as he said "you're skilled, however even with a disadvantage I still have 1 more pokemon to test your abilities" he threw a pokeball and called out in a flash of red light, Cranidos. This pokemon looked like a small dinosaur with a hard head and with spikes and a blue and grey colour scheme. He continued "Cranidos, use pursuit" Cranidos let out a cry and faded into the shadows, this surprised both myself and Lapras as it struck Lapras from its shadow dealing damage. Leafeon and Jolteon couldnt stop watching, it was almost as they too were engaged in the battle, fixated on it even as without another moment passing, I said "Lapras, it's time, use hydro pump" Lapras turned to face Cranidos with its mouth open and water gathered furiously and a powerful high-pressured blast of water from its mouth, pushing Cranidos with great force. This attack at point blank range assured me victory with Leafeon and Jolteon excited with the battle that came to a close.

Roark called Cranidos back and walked to me with a smile on his face, he extended his hand and said "testing trainers and making them better is why I became a Gym leader and with that being said, you have earned this badge" he held to me the Coal Badge as proof I have succeeded at his test. Gratefully I accepted it and called Lapras back with the same red light that called it out. I thanked Roark and I left with Jolteon and Leafeon not too far behind as we continued our adventure together. This victory would be the first of many and with these two with me, I'm sure there isn't much that would stop us from being one of the best trainers there ever was.

Leaving the Gym and heading to past the museum where the fossils were stored, I noticed that people were wearing a strange attire that resembled space suits in terms of the grey colour and the way the stitching looks like sections from a spacesuit. They had the letter G on part of it as it, almost like a uniform and they were talking about fossil fuels which was odd. Fossil fuels were being a resource that we couldn't afford to keep using and they were talking about using it as a power sources. They were mad, there was no other way to put it and they headed out past the Oreburgh Gate heading to what they called the Windmill Works near Floaroma Town, past route 204. I decided they needed to be taught a lesson and I followed them. Little to my knowledge there was another trainer not too far from the museum who heard it as well and wondered about what they were using the power source for. With his male Umbreon and small female Eevee, he made his way to me and introduced himself before we took off.


	4. Chapter 4: battle at valley wind works

Chapter 4: battle at the valley wind works

Josh:

The stranger who approached had an umbreon and an eevee, who was on the umbreons back, the stranger himself was about the same height as me had longer blonde hair and a beard just as blonde as the hair on his head. He wore a blue hoodie and jeans with a bag on his back and just like me he wore glasses. He asked "hey, the names Tank and I wanted to know if you knew those guys from Team Galactric" I didn't and that was the first time hearing the name of the group they belonged to. He continued "not too long ago the group was on the verge of being disbanded and they've been acting weird since" this could only mean they are up to no good if they're sneaking around.

I said I'm on my way to find out if they're up to something, they were considering using fossil fuels for something but I don't know for what" Tank looked at Umbreon who nodded as Eevee placed paws over his eyes playfully. Tank said "then we both should head over, the more of us the more they can't hide their intentions" I couldn't agree more as he seemed to know what had to be done for effective results.

We made our way past Jubilife City and up Route 204 into Floaroma Town. There were afew small buildings but there was mostly a forest and an open meadow filled with colourful and beautiful flowers that filled the air with a pleasant fragrance that you could only smell in this town out of this whole region. Tanks Eevee couldn't resist, she jumped off of Umbreon and dashed through the multiple colour flower, scattering yellow, pink and blue petals as she scurried through them. Umbreon shook his head and soon found himself surprised and cautious as Jolteon, just as playfully as the Eevee, joined her in the dashing through the flowers with a smile on both of their faces. Umbreon looked to Leafeon who shook her head as if embarrassed to see it. They were having fun we myself and Tank pursued the members of Team Galactic.

I said "my name's Josh and these are Leafeon" I turned and watched Jolteon play with the Eevee as I continued "and that's Jolteon" he nodded and introduced Umbreon and pointed to Eevee as we slowly followed the members. Eevee and Jolteon dashed to us and stayed with us as we made our way to a small stream with a bridge branching off up north and a pathway in front of us. The members of Team Galactic headed forward ignoring the bridge and so, did we. The stream flowed past a huge building surrounded by wind turbines, I assumed that is how the building was generating power and watched them enter it. It looked almost abandoned while at the same time kept in good shape for its location.

The two that we followed met up with a 3rd member outside of the front door, we were too far away to hear them but then they entered the building quickly. What could they be doing in such a remote area? I'm sure Tank was thinking the same thing or at the least wonder what they might use wind power for. Tank suggested "lets head in, the more time passes the more time they will look for whatever they're after" I agreed, they were in a remote area for a reason and given the building they were after documents or something like that, I nodded and walks into the building with tank who for such a build was faster than he looked.

The members of Team Galactic were split up, 2 were in the office in front of us while the last one was searching through the cabinet at the end of the hall. We were right to assume they were searching for something and we heard a lady's voice with such a demanding tone say "where would that nut scientist put them!?" The grunt replied "I don't know miss but they must be here" we both looked around but we couldn't see anyone else besides the 3 guys in front of us. As we listened gathering more information on what the seeming grunts were up to. before we could gather more, the grunt behind us alerted everyone else to our presence and we were surrounded, 2 were facing me from the office and one was behind me, facing Tank.

Grunt 1 shouted "don't let them get the files!" He threw a pokeball up and called forward his Glameow, grunt 2 did the same and called out Zubat, an eyeless bat with purple and dark purple colouring under the wings. Glameow was a small purple cat with white patches, pink inside the ears and the tail spiraled. Lastly grunt 3 facing Tank called out 2 pokemon at once, a Glameow and a Stunky, it resembles a skunk but with a deeper shade of purple and a bushy tail.

I threw up my pokeball and called forward Gengar, it looked big and dark purple with a big smile and mean looking eyes, especially for a ghost type. Jolteon and Leafeon watched as the battle was about to begin, Eevee was worried while Umbreon comforted her. Tank called forward Metang but he called out another name, he called out the name Bas. Leafeon was confused by this and looked to me as I told her "trainers have the option to give the pokemon we catch a nickname and Tank called his Metang Bas, you take Jolteon to the side and don't worry about us, we've got this" leafeon nods and nudges the nervous jolteon to the side and watched the battle. Tank nods to his Umbreon who took Eevee to the side with Leafeon and Jolteon for the same reason.

We were blocked from either exiting or moving forward so I called out "Gengar, use shadow ball" Gengar formed a dark orb in the palm of his hands then shoots it to the Zubat and Glameow belonging to grunt 1 and 2. the Zubat and Glameow dodges the ball that exploded against the ground and grunt 1 called "use hypnosis" the glameows eyes became like a kaleidoscope and swirls with all kinds of colours and sent them ins circular waves to both Gengar and Bas. I smiled and nodded to Gengar as both bas and himself disappeared into shadows before the waves reached them. Tank was confused as a shadow ball hit Glameow from its shadow, this didn't do damage but did push the glameow up making it vulnerable. Tank got the idea and called out "use bullet punch" Bas swung the metal arms and hit glameow hard making it faint. We had a shifted in our favour as 1 of the 3 grunts were defeated but I have a feeling the files they're after is more valuable than we know.


	5. Chapter 5: Mars of Team Galactic

Chapter 5: Mars of Team Galactic

Josh:

The grunt 1 was angered to being defeated by us, as what he saw, as worthless and nosey trainers looking after 4 tiny babies. Unaware to either me or Tank, there was someone hiding in the shadows. In the room where the files are kept and part of the battle taking place, there are 4 storage units and the figure is hiding behind one of them.

The odds were in our favour and if they were after documents then that means that they're up to something, I have a gut feeling Tank noticed this line of thinking just as soon if not sooner than I did. With grunt 2 in front of me and grunt 3 behind me, seems like we have the advantage. Tank turned to check on the eeveelutions at the side as they watched, almost awed by the sight of battle being won by us.

While the battle was still underway, I noticed a Zubat flew by with documents. It looked like it was carrying about 4 files with papers, it was obvious that the Zubat was taking them away to someone the question is who. I nudged Tank who after a second noticed and I called out "Gengar, use shadow ball" I pointed to the Zubat and Gengar threw a ball of shadows to the Zubat. Sadly, the attack missed but did get the Zubat to drop 1 of the 4 files and it flew behind one of the storage units as someone walked out of the shadows. It was a girl, alittle shorter than me with a white dress with black sleeves and black trousers with knee high white boots. She flicks her short, bright red hair and extended an arm as the Zubat drop the files to her and landed on her arm. Her clothes were kind of futuristic and she grinned holding the 3 remaining files.

She told the grunts, with a demanding tone "evacuate, we got what we're after" the grunts nodded, called back their pokemon and left, unaware to everyone Eevee had caught the file that had fallen and returned to umbreon. The red-haired girl looked at us and grinned as she continued "looks like we have insects, question is being are they worth it" Tank looked annoyed, Umbreon was annoyed to be called an insect and moved to Tank ready to battle her. She grinned and noticed the badges on Tanks jacket and moved back "guess I'll take care of you another time, we have more pressing matters to deal with" before me or Tank could move she ran to and used her Zubat to burst through the window and fly away. She left before we got to know her name and as I turned to Tank, Jolteon and leafeon returned to me while Eevee and Umbreon returned to Tank with the file that we both just noticed.

The file was light brown with a sticker on the tab of it with black writing on it that read "Project Crumbling Nature" Tank took it from Eevee and started to look through it as I ask "so, what's in that?" He stood there quietly and showed me what was inside. There was a map of the Sinnoh region with 4 dots in set locations, a red dot to the left on a small island, a blue dot in the centre seemingly on the top of the mountain and a green dot over to the right on a bigger island where the resort, survival and fight areas are found near the base of stark mountain. The dots were connected like a huge circle. The file also showed pictures of caves and strange symbols on a wall with just as strange statues either side of the wall at all 3 locations. The pictures had writing on next to them in black marker "Registeal, Regiice and Regirock" each one of them had a list of weaknesses and ideas on how to potentially trap each one of them individually. I turned to Tank, who seemed as curious as me "they're up to their old tricks" Tank nodded as he started "and they plan to catch the Legendary Titans, big question is why these?"

I replied "no clue, depends on what Team Galactics goal is that needs them. There were 3 other files, do you think they're after more than the titans?" He thought and nodded as I continued "means they're after more than these titans" before I could say anything else Tank said "theres no doubt about that if there are other targets then someone needs to stop them, odds are it's not a good thing since they're trying to keep it secret" I knew what he meant, the fact is Team Galactic has a base nearby with a good number of members, if it wasn't secret they wouldn't have sent 3 grunts and a team leader to come get the files. Tank continued "if we intend to stop them, we need more people who can handle this kind of thing, I'll stop them from getting the Legendary Titans" I thought about what he said and I agree, what he says makes sense, to make it to these locations the type of guy Tank is would easily be able to traverse these areas. I responded "alright, I'll see what I can find from local people about anything that may have leaked from Team Galactic while collecting badges" Tank agreed to that and continued "while I go to the base and get as much info as I can at Veilstone City sine that's their main HQ, I'll head there after I collect my last badge in Sunyshore City"

Seemed to make sense and we had a plan, getting more people involved might be difficult since I don't know people who could handle this kind of commitment to beating a large organisation. A person springs to mind but she might not be in the region, Nei. I know she could handle it as she helped me take down Team Rocket 2 years ago. I turn to Tank and say "I'll see who I can find on my travels, I'm leaving the base to you after the last gym battle" he nodded as I left the building with Leafeon and Jolteon not too far behind.


	6. Chapter 6: unexpected battles

Chapter 6: unexpected battles

Tank:

The fastest way to get the Sunyshore City is through Eterna Forest, through the cave, then past Celestic City and Veilstone City, near Lake Valor. Best tackle the forest first and the city. Looking at Eevee with her innocent smile and riding on Umbreons back. It was cute to seem them both getting along as well as they do. We left the Valley Windworks and walked through Route 205 to Eterna Forest with Umbreon carrying Eevee right by my side.

The forest was dark, closed off and it had a sensation about that was different from any other forest in the world. It felt spiritual as the glow from the top of the trees built on that sensation more. It's said in this forest was an old chateua where people lived, it's unknown as to what happened to make people abandon the building, rumours spread that it was haunted. Walking past the trees made Eevee feel tranquil, which is unexpected for a forest that held a haunted house in it. Umbreon looked happy by the feel of spirits in the air, all as if they were watching us and seeing what we were doing in such a place. Didn't take us long to gets through the Eterna Forest and we approached both the exit and a fence that lead to the abandoned building, the Old Chateua. Eevee grew worried just by looking at it while Umbreon was calm but looked at the building, I thought it was a sign that spirits were present since pokemon are close to nature and as I looked myself, I saw a figure move in one of the windows on the upper level. I knew what it was since I was young, I could see the spirits, so we left the forest and walked over a bridge with water running underneath to entered the city, Eterna City.

The city was nice, over to the east are two small ponds next to a small tower with a sinister vibe it gives, a pokemon centre, a pokemart, a place to by bikes behind the Eterna City gym and up to the north is a large tower with a rounded roof and a yellow ring around it, that is Team Galactics sub base. There are also steps leading up to a statue on the top of a small pillar, there are also steps leading down out of the city.

On our way through the city, Umbreon notices the trees in front of the HQ for Team Galactic was cut down and the doors to their building were wide open. He nudged me and got my attention on the door, I was just as curious. I asked "think we should go investigate?"

Umbreon nodded and replied "yeah we should be careful, it's the base of our new enemy" Eevee looked at Umbreon then at the door. Umbreon continued "it's ok Eevee, me and Tank will look after you" Eevee smiled and nuzzles the back of Umbreons head. We headed to the open door, little to my knowledge that it would be an encounter that I would never forget. As we walked to the automatic doors, the buttons that the members would push was soaked through. That meant without a doubt that this building was broken into via a short circuit and possibly whoever did it might still be around, as doubtful as that sounds. We walked in and the building was on alert. The place where people would wait was empty and 2 grunts by the stairs with the same bright red-haired girl from the Valley Windworks. She spotted me and whispered to the grunts then ran up the stairs.

The grunts came over and both said "our commander, Mars, has given orders not to let you past" one of the grunts was a man and the other was a woman, they both had the same clothing as the other grunts, must be a uniform to wear white and black patterned suits that look futuristic. The guy grunt sent out a stunky while the girl grunt sent out a glameow. I threw forward 2 pokeballs and called out "go, Bas and Dazzle" the Metang appeared while a large bug known as a Grubbin appeared next to the Metang. it looks like a large cute pincer type of insect with red and yellow pincers, brown head with a yellow strip across the forehead and a red top on its head, the body is grey with 2 yellow spots on both sides and 4 legs. They both laughed as they saw me send out a bug to the both of them but them underestimating me is exactly why I'll win this battle.

I turned to Umbreon and Eevee and told them "wait to the side, this won't take too long" Umbreon nodded and took Eevee to the side and watched as I continued "Dazzle, use string shot" Grubbin shot string to the Glameow and the Stunky tying both of them down. I smiled as the runts were surprised and I continued "now Bas, use meteor mash" stars formed around Metang's arm and swung it to Glameow and smashed down hard, dealing heavy damage. Normally the hit ratio is 9 out of 10 but thanks to the string made the hit 100% accurate. Glameow, with heavy damage wasn't far from being knocked out. The force of Glameow being sent flying pushed Stanky back getting them tangled up more. This was unexpectedly going in my favour, more so than I planned. The Glameow and Stunky struggle to get free, the Stanky succeeds while the Glameow isn't as fortunate.

The guy grunt told Stunky "smoke screen" Stunky opened its mouth and a black smoke flowed out and filled the room, blinding everyone. Suddenly an expected voice was heard by all of us, it sounded like a girl that said

"thanks for the cover" and afterward we heard slight footsteps go up the stairs. I said "Dazzle use mud-slap" Grubbin gathered mud and shot Stunky and in the mist of all the smoke the mud was sent into the unknown, unable to tell if the attack hit their target.


	7. Chapter 7: manic on floor 2

Chapter 7: manic on floor 2

Tank:

Mud-slap is a ground move, so if it hit it would deal considerable damage and lower the accuracy of the Stunky. This was a chance to win the battle but it was also a chance to escape to the next floor, only problem is we have blocked off our escape if things go back but the grunts are weakened so easy to push through. Fortunately, I remembered where the stairs were along with Umbreon and Eevee, this means moving forward to the next floor was the best option. I ran to, picked up Eevee and Umbreon then made a run to then up the stairs with Bas and Dazzle behind me, being as quiet and fast as I could.

The grunts were lost in the smoke screen and should clear up very soon. The second floor was a computer room where people were researching and on the left, there were 3 grunts and 1 of them was heading up. It was another girl and another guy grunt. They threw a pokeball and the guy grunt called out a Croagunk, a purple from with bandages around its waist and red cheeks. The girl grunt called out a glameow. Then from behind the first set of grunts appeared behind me with their pokemon, their Stunky was hurt meaning my attack was successful by pure luck. So in front of me was a Croagunk 1, a Glameow 2 and behind me was another Glameow 1 and a Stunky 1.

Umbreon was ready for battle to defend Eevee I have the potential to beat all four of them but were in the middle of the sub base, battling them all like is exactly what they would want. No matter how much confidence we have in each other, we can't just keep going forward getting weaker and weaker. Retreating isn't much of an option, if they have those files then we might be able to stop whatever plan they're putting into motion. I kept wrecking my brain as the situation grew more intense, I don't work well under this kind of pressure and with it building up, I can't think of my next possible action.

More members from Team Galactic were approaching floor 3, another grunt and a scientist. The grunt from floor 3 sent out all 3 of his a Glameow 3, Stunky 2 and Croagunk 2. the scientist sent out Kadabra, a strange lizard like pokemon with aa purple stripe around its tail, a moustache same colour as its fur and in its hand, was a spoon. with the limited space, I can't bring out my team to do what I need to do. Along the desk where the computers were, there were 2 figures in the shadows and they moved quietly and slowly getting into position. At the stairs was another team galactic grunt that gave a nod to the figures. As the rest of the grunts were getting ready, my thoughts were broken by the sound of running water. I looked around wondering where the water was and the grunts just looked at me, as cocky as they felt they deserved to be having me trapped. The water moved toward the grunts pokemon as if having a mind of its own and the grunt on the stairs stood behind the ones from the 3rd floor then clapped.

"now!" She said in a loud voice and just like that the water electrocuted the pokemon all at once, for the weakened ones it was an instead knock out while others were damaged heavy. They evaded death since the electricity went up and down their legs missing their vital organs. From the computes for the new weakened pokemon shot fire at them that finished all 7 of them at once. I stood there amazed at the event that happened just before my eyes, either I was lucky or I had help. My mind lead to lucky as the person called out there Incineroar, it was a black and red furred cat that stood on hind legs and resembled a wrestler, with its power he knocked the grunts down except for the 2 behind me.

The grunts from the first floor was scared as she walks to me and gave the signal as a guy Flareon jumped up from behind the desk and a girl Vaporeon appeared from a puddle of water. She said "you don't wanna fight me" the 2 grunts were scared but they send out their last pokemon, both zubats. Grunt 1 laughs and told her "you got us with that strange combo but these guys both fly meaning that you can't hurt them the same way" he continued to laugh as he was losing his fear to being cocky. She glanced and nodded to Vaporeon who stepped forward and she replied "flying has its own weakness especially when like this, Vaporeon use aurora beam" with colourful lights shining from her mouth, she shot a beam mixed with the rainbow of colours then trailed it to hit both Zubats at once freezing them and being super effective against flying types.

I was in complete surprise seeing a Team Galactic grunt wanting to me in battle and having beat 9 pokemon with just 2, 7 of which at once, Umbreon and Eevee were the same in shock. I walked to her as she got out of her disguise and heard he tell herself "well odds of getting unnoticed are out the window" she took off the light blue wig, as member seem to all have light blue hair, and down flowed a deep crimson almost the colour of blood poured down her back to her butt and fluttered slightly and under the uniform was a pair of jeans with trainers and a black shirt with white patterns on it, black wrist sweat bands and a pokebelt around her waist. I noticed the size of her boobs were larger than when in the uniform being at least E-cup by appearance alone.

She helped me out greatly so I said "hey, thanks for your help" she just smiled and replied with a slight smug "well I did go out of my way to help and it did put my advantage into a big disadvantage, so how about we make a deal?" I thought as she stared at me "a deal?"


	8. Chapter 8: tag team

Chapter 8: tag team

Tank:

She continued "since I went out of my way to help you, that means you're in my debt so how about you help me with Team Galactic?" I listened to what she said as she continued "I'm after one of the files they have and you're a trainer who might be able to help me get my hands on it" I wonder what file she wants and what she'd do with it, so I asked "what would you do with the file?" She replied "I want to catch the legendary pokemon of gravity" mine along with Eevee's and Umbreons mind went blank as none of us remember a pokemon with that kind of power, not to mention it was a legendary pokemon. She continued "but that won't matter if I don't get hold of the file, I know they have it now let's go" before I could respond she along with her Flareon and Vaporeon headed up to the 3rd floor.

Umbreon looked my way as I called my pokemon back and followed. The 3rd floor was empty, as to be expected, it was big and had a mix of computers and the storage units where their information is held. Since they're digital it means that they keep the hard copies of the data on the 4th floor. All of the computers were off, I'm guessing because of the electrical surge on the 3rd floor broke them all so we can't use them for the info we need. The girl ran up ahead with her Vaporeon and Flareon close behind heading up to the final floor. Because we did make the unofficial deal, me and Umbreon followed her to the 4th floor.

the room was much bigger than the previous floors with cabinets around with a big desk on the other side where the red-haired girl was standing next to a purple haired girl, who had it in a pony tail, he uniform was similar to the other one. The purple haired girl turned to her partner and asked

"Mars, you know either of these delinquents?" Mars pointed to me and replied "met him as I tried to get the plans back, Jupiter" so the red-head was Mars and the other is Jupiter, both were Team Galactics elite members. Jupiter glared at me and the other red-haired girl and sighed deeply "well I guess we need to take them both out for our plans to keep going" Mars agreed with her and held a pokeball with Jupiter and called out Bronzor each. Mars grinned "since they're clearly working together, might as well take them out together" Bronzor was a steel and psychic type so fire type will be one of the most effective match ups. It was pure coincidence that we even met so I don't know what she means, as I thought the girl next to me sent her Flareon first. So, as I looked at Umbreon, he nodded and walked next to the Flareon, ready to do battle. Fire wasn't the only weakness they had, there is also ghost, ground and dark and thanks to Umbreon, he has a type advantage. they have 3 files and if i want to stop them I'm guessing they'll just try to go for the same plans as the ones in the files, no matter how I slice it, it's something big and I have a bad feeling about it. Eevee stayed with me and Vaporeon stayed with her trainer as she called out "Flareon, use flamethrower"

Both Bronzor floated up as both Jupiter and Mars told them "use Iron defence" the Bronzors span abit before an iron wall formed between them and the Flareon, however since fire is strong to steel the defence wasn't much help as the flames shooting from his mouth grew hotter and hotter on the iron wall. I could tell right away that the person who was trying to steal from Team Galactic was good at what she does and knew what she was doing and nodded to Umbreon as Flareon kept up with the flames. Bronzor's strength was weakening rapidly and they could tell. Flareon stopped the attack the she called out "now Vaporeon, use water gun" Vaporeon swapped places with Flareon and shot water out to the iron defence. Mars and Jupiter grinned and laughed as Jupiter told her "that attack won't be as effective as that Flareons" Mars continued "should have just kept the fire attacks up"

the thief smiled and so did I, it was as if we both were on the same wavelength. She said "maybe but theres something you're both forgetting and its big" I continued "aren't either of you feeling a draft about know?" They both looked confused and see the iron wall start to crack and break as if it were brittle and easily broken. The water pushed the Bronzor's back and knocked them out with fractures across them. She smiled as they both were staring at us in surprise and said "breaking like that happens when something changes rapidly in temperature, I used fire to heat up your wall and water to cool it down fast so it would break, just like it did" Umbreon and Flareon returned to us with 2 of the 3 files they had on the desk, both with different titles on them. Mars and Jupiter called back both of their Bronzor's angered by losing the info and the tagged defeat. Jupiter threw a pokeball and called out skuntank and Mars did the same calling out Purugly. I threw a pokeball and called out spear, the starly I nicknamed as it flew in the room and the girl next to me matched me by calling out incineroar. Mars glared at us "now you have hold of our plans we officially can't let you leave this place" Jupiter continued "otherwise Saturn would have our heads if we can't succeed at our end of his master plan" seems like me and Josh was right about there being a master plan and this battle is just the beginning to that plan being revealed.


	9. Chapter 9: lace the thief

**Chatper 9: Lace the thief**

 **Tank:**

Now that I have hold of 2 of the 4 files, stopping Team Galactics evil plan should be easier and if this girl is willing to help, as doubtful as it sounds, then maybe us 3 can defeat the large organisation. The thief smiled and stared at the foes in front of us, finally she told "I've come a long way to find out more than if rumours are true, where can I find giratina?" I was puzzled and Mars along with Jupiter was strangely angry by the question. Mars snapped "that has nothing to do with you girly, why don't you head back to where you came from and return those files" with a smirk the thief turned to Mars and replied "this is my leverage, either you tell me both why you're after the pokemon in these files and how I can get my hands on giratina, there is no negotiation, rumours only go so far so what will it be?" Mars rage grew while Jupiter became nervous. The same question filled everyone's mind, how did she know about giratina? And what will she do? She continued "we all know how this will play out, me and my partner here will battle the last 4 pokemon you have which we'd win and we'll end up getting away because we defeated everyone else on the 3 floor's before we go here. So what do you say?" Mars rage grew and she shouted out "Skuntank, smoke screen " unexpectedly the skunk like Pokémon filled the room with black smoke, it caught me and the thief by surprise. In the smoke we heard Jupiter call out "Purugly, use shadow claw, you're right there us no negotiation, we won't be telling you anything" Incineroar had some damage as he was slashed and landed next to the thief. Things aren't turning out how either of us wanted, sounds like the story of my day.

The thief seemed to be control even with the odds stacked against her, she told "Incineroar use flamethrower " I knew how I could help as Incineroar gathered fire in his mouth. As Incineroar shot the flamethrower, I called out hastily "spear use whirlwind the fire flew to Skuntank and was amplified by the sudden gust of wing, dealing significant damage to the Skuntank and the Purugly. The damage was good but not enough to defeat either one of them. They were pushed back and may have left an opening to leave. Looking at Mars and Jupiter then said "we're clearly winning, one more hit and they won't be able to fight us" they grinned and just laughed, as if they had a trick up their sleeves. They kept laughing and it was getting me and the thief next to me annoyed. In rage I shouted "use wing attack" spear flew to attack but Mars was expected that and said "use night slash" it moved its claw and it faded into shadows before striking spear to me, fortunately I caught him. Spear started to glow and he started to change shape and size, it was surprising as Starly started to evolve in my arms into Staravia. He learnt new moves and grew stronger, this was odd since Pokémon evolved after battle when experience is gathered.

With new found power I told "use aerial ace" Spear moved faster and slashed with great force at Purugly knocking it out with a gaping wound. The thief took advantage of the confusion to tell Incineroar "use dark lariat" Incineroar glared and span to the Skuntank and punched hard into the walk behind Mars and Jupiter. Skuntank was knocked out and left cracks on the wall. They called their Pokémon back and both sent out their Golbats. The elite of Team Galactic was on their last legs meaning victory was in our reach and their evil plans to catch legendary Pokémon will stop here. I told them "seems like we were right and your pride as the best in this organisation won't let you see how badly you've been beat, just give up and we won't interfere with you anymore"

They looked ready to attack when the thief next to me objected "I'm not leaving until they hand over info on Giratina, that is why I'm here and Lace doesn't run away when I've set my mind to it" she was irritated, greatly. I tried to reason with her "why are you even after it?" she scuffed and replied "I like the look of it and its a rare pokemon, like my Pokémon, I like rarity so who wouldn't want Giratina the Pokémon of gravity" I could follow her line of thinking but Pokémon are more than just rare items to collect, this Lace didn't get it and based on the files neither does Team Galactic. Looking at, I feel there's more to her than this and something inside told me to keep trying to see what she is about. Lace walked forward and extended her arm, petting Incineroar on the head. He purred as she told him "it doesn't look likely they'll talk so we'll need to go find out somewhere else " Incineroar nodded as she continued "use flare blitz" fire gathered up hot and fast then exploded breaking the windows and the walls, making a hole in the wall with cracks. Fortunately me and Umbreon with Eevee ducked to avoid damage and I called Spear back before doing the same as Lace. Using it as cover to escape and defeating Mars and Jupiter at the same time. I could tell both Mars and Jupiter were angry from such an embarrassing defeat, since it was warned. Me along with Umbreon and Eevee headed East to leave Eternal City.

Mars and Jupiter called Saturn, the current leader, demanding for more Pokémon to eliminate Lace and myself. Saturn was informed of me, Josh and Lace interfering with the plan and agreed to get more Pokémon for all the leaders of their projects. With 2 files in my possession, completing both will be hard, I need to find someone I can trust to stop the plan in the file I just stole.


	10. chapter 10: journey on

**Chapter 10: journey on**

 **Tank:**

Passing a statue, we made our way to route 211, we were on our way to Celestic Town. The route had places where people could plant all kinds of berries, a river flowing up under 2 bridges and places where Pokémon can run free without worry. Me and Umbreon walked across the wooden bridge, didn't look too safe and was high up. After passing over the bridge, we walked up some steps to the opening of a small cave. Literally small, we walked through to the other side and it lead to a small patch of grass around what appears to be a honey tree.

Eevee was excited to arrive in Celestic Town, there were only 4 houses for people to live and a Pokémon centre. In the middle of the town was the entrance to a cave with old markings of the Pokémon of time and of space, Palkia and Dialga. This was standing behind a shrine, probably as a reminder of the old times and how things use to be. Because this place has connects to the old ways, Eevee felt happy but sadly we have to move on. Passing through, I waved to the people who waved first, everyone here was so cheerful that even Umbreon smiled carrying Eevee. Leaving this place was a shame but we have more important matters to attend to. So arriving in route 210, it was rocky and on first sight was a huge waterfall to my left, beside from being steep, it was fairly easy for us to walk through. To the left was a house and to the right was a pathway with tall grass surrounded by trees. Since its getting late, we had to get to the next city, which was Veilstone City. We went to the right and walked through the tall grass, Eevee giggled lightly as when I turned, all I could see was Eevee's brown bushy tail wiggle in my view. I felt kind of sorry for Umbreon but at the same time I thought he was having fun. It took some time but we past route 215 and entered Veilstone City.

It was nice to be back in the city with a Pokémon gym. Veilstone City was the main HQ for Team Galactic and most notably, the gym is a fighting type themed gym. There was storage units to the left and most houses were elevated a level which made the city seem more modern. The Team Galactic HQ was elevated an extra few levels, rounded building with 2 satellites out the front near the main entrance. Umbreon took Eevee to the hotel and we stayed there for the night, the room was alright for a one night stay. We ended up falling asleep like a log after travelling for so long and so far.

The next morning, it was roughly 10am and we had already checked out and was entering route 214. This was a plain trail with a rock area and the only interesting thing was someone found ruins in the rock wall. To the south is a lake called Valor Lakefront where a legendary Pokémon of free will lives. For now we were getting closer to the last gym. Entering route 222 was nice, there was a slight breeze as we were next to the sea and a sandy beach that lead up to our destination, Sunshore City. Was a city made up of small rocky islands connected together with bridged pathways and on one of the island's is a lighthouse to the far right. The gym was elevated to one of the highest points but the view from the lighthouse was breathe taking, setting out to the open sea. There were places like the poke mart, pokemon rock and walkway to visit but they'll have to wait. The gym was known for the electric type and theme so I'd have to think carefully when in battle.

We headed to the gym and entered to the sight I didn't expect. The room was tripped out with pathways connected to electric powered switches to get across the room safely. Eevee seemed worried about the electricity flowing through the air above or heads so Umbreon bounded to each switch to make the path to the gym leader safer for Eevee, he didn't worry as much as myself since I knew what I was doing. From the first 2 rooms of leaping left Umbreon warn out. I set Eevee down and walked along the path, stepping on the button to make it move and got to the end where the gym leader stood on a outlined box. It was the Pokémon arena where official battles took place. He was standing strong and proud, a reflection of the respect he owns and skills as a gym leader, worthy of the title he bares.

He said "Welcome to the gym, is it a challenge you seek in coming here? If you don't have the other badges, I sadly can't accept your challenge" Cally and with a smile I stood forward and revealed the case filled with the 7 badges I won from the previous gym. He smiled and continued "alright then, my name is Volkner and as the gym leader, I officially accept your challenge" Volkner threw a pokeball up and sent out an Ambipom, a purple hair monkey with 2 trails with hands on the end of them. It was a normal type which surprised me since u was expecting an electric type so I said "alright them I chose you Rable" throwing a pokeball and called out my tyrunt. A small dino appeared that resembled a small t-rex and I continued "i'd be careful, he's close to his evolution" Volkner smiled and replied "as you wish but don't expect me to go easy on you, there a reason you won 7 gym's so don't expect mistakes" the battle against the last gym leader was underway, after this I could go and exercise my right to challenge the elite 4 and the champion, if I win this.


	11. chapter 11: Volkner vs Tank

**Chapter 11: Volkner vs Tank**

 **Tank:**

As a gym leader, it is his role to test trainers and their skills. He stood there and smiled as he said "you may make the first move" I knew the Ambipom would be a problem so I had an idea "Rable, use roar" I told my Tyrunt then roared which forced the Ambipom back into the pokeball and forced out Volkners Raichu. Volkner knew almost right away that it was strategically move, by doing this it gave me an extra time attack so I continued "now use ancient power" Rable made rocks levitate and fly to Raichu. The Raichu tried to run and dodge the flying rocks but they kept following until a significant hit was made. Without reason, I could feel that things were getting closer, the damage on Raichu wasn't that bad and Volkner called "Raichu, use thunder wave" Raichu charged up and sent out a wave of electricity which paralysed Rable. He couldn't move. As expected from the gym leader to present a challenge. Before I could react Volkner called "now Raichu, use brick break " Raichu's tail started to glow then charged at Rable and struck his head hard. It was super effective which means that extra damage was dealt. Quickly, I passed Rable a paralyse heal to allow him to move again. Volkner smiled "moving may not give you as much of an edge as you may think, that means your plans may go wrong is the face of battle and I don't mean the gym leaders"

It was a tough situation to be in, I'm facing an electric type with a rock type. I should be able to do some damage but ground attacks are far more effective. I guess ancient power is my best bet and without much time passing, I said "Rable, use dragon claw " Rables claw glow and started to slash at Raichu who kept dodging the attempts. The Raichu attacked with brick break again sending Rable flying. He would last much longer then I got an idea. I went to Rable and rubbed his head saying "you're doing great, just hand on a little longer" Volkner saw the trust I had in my Pokémon and vise versa. He smiled and said "continue the attack" Raichu's tail kept glowing and made a dash for Rable. I called out "use dragon tail then use dragon claw" as if by instinct, he understood my plan. He started to swing his glowing tail missing the Raichu as they dodged, little to what they know, it was what I was counting on.

Volkner smiled and said "attacking randomly might work on moist for but will never work on a gym leader, I can promise you that" Rables attacks repeatedly kept missing as Raichu kept running circles around him, making the floor break and crack. I know Volkner want silly so I guess he is already suspecting I have something up my sleeve. He continued after seeing all of the attacks miss "you can't keep at this forever, you can't win if your attacks can't even hit" I smiled as the stage was set. Rable leaped up and used dragon tail in the centre of the stage, to his surprise the stage broke into several pieces, some even risen up like earth spikes ready to piece enemies. He was speechless even more so when Rable used ancient power to shot so many rocks at Raichu that the he fainted and got returned to the poke ball. My plan for that obstacle worked but that was only 1 out of 4 Pokémon Volkner uses, the rest may be just as challenging, maybe even more so. He looked at the wrecked stage and smiled "not bad, I didn't see it coming, the way you and your Pokémon planned it that far with little communication is by far impressive"

As he was getting ready to send out another Pokémon, Rable stated to glow and the bright light became even brighter until he emerged with a new form. Rable had evolved from a Tyrunt to a Tyrantrum. He smiled and congratulated the evolution then sent out Octillery, an octopus with a mouth and 2 eyes on to of the head. I called the newly evolved Rable back and thought what to send out next as he sent out a water type. Then I got an idea on who to send out, given that the stage is now broken and facing a water type, I have the perfect one. I grabbed a poke ball and threw it calling out "I chose you, Ven" A Venusaur appeared in a flag of red light. Smiling I said Ven, use razor leaf" Ven lifted the leaves on his side then or flew leaves that were spinning fast enough to through steal. The Octillery dodged the attack and from that I knew that it was based more for speed and special attacks rather than getting up close and physical. I said "now use vine whip" Ven let loose vines from under the leaves and Petals to swat at Octillery. It bent and leaned to avoid the attacks but with these attacks you should always block it, dodging wool always get you tangled up. As I thought the Octillery got both tied and tangled up then slammed on the ground hard. I continued "now use razor leaf" Ven shot the razor leaves at the Octillery dealing multiple and heavy damage as it was support effective, taking it out with such speed. Volkner was greatly surprised with how quickly his Octillery was defeated, as it seems so effortless to do so especially for the last gym leader. He called out his Pokémon, Ambipom, this means his team was reduced by half and I still had my fill team. Seems like victory will be mine. Volkner said "your battle at the level I have expected and even beyond that however, I can't just let you win, I still have Pokémon to test you so don't think I'll make it easy" As a skilled trainer, I knew the battle was going to get tougher.


	12. chapter 12: Volkers surprise

**Chapter 12: Volkners surprise**

 **Tank:**

Without a moment to let Volkner think I called out "Ven, use sleep powder" Vens huge for on his back shook and a light green cloud of spores filled the room and made Ambipom fall asleep while Volkner covered his mouth in the nick of time. With Ambipom asleep, now we the perfect chance to take advantage of this while it lasts. I told Ven "now use sweet scent" the flower let loose a violet cloud of spores with a sweet smell to it, knowing this smell will let Ambipoms evasion, making it easier to hit his Pokémon. Unfortunately for Volkner, Ambipom was so suffering from the effects of the sleep powder so I took the opportunity to tell Ven "use leech seed" seeds shot from the flower and attached onto Ambipom and started to leech Ambipoms life making it easier. Volkner was surprised how quickly leech seed was effective so he used a potion called awakening to wake Ambipom from his deep slumber. But Ambipom was starting to get wrapped up in vines and plants leeching the life out of it. Then I told Ven "finish this with double edge" Ven charge at Ambipom and hit hard knocking the vines and plants off of him and making the Ambipom faint before the leech seed take Ambipoms life away.

I told Volkner "don't worry, I wouldn't of allowed Ambipom to die" Volkner send to smile knowing I have respect and care for Pokémon and not just for my own. He called back his fainted Ambipom then sent out his Jolteon. My Umbreon and Eevee watched the battle, wasn't expecting it to be as intense as it is. I smiled and said "looks like you're on your last leg, once I defeat your Jolteon you'll pass on your badge" he simply smiled and lifted his jacket to show where he keeps his poke balls saying "what makes you say I only have 4, Pokémon?" on his belt was another 2 poke balls that haven't been sent to do battle. I said "Ven, use vine whip" the vines go and try to whip Jolteon but the Jolteon jumped and dodged the attacks, it was as I expected, he's fast. But where there's speed endurance doesn't tend to follow suit. He called out "use quick attack" in blinding speed the Jolteon disappeared and hit Ven several times with light his. I said "Ven, use poison powder" a deep purple cloud comes out of the flower on Vens back and filled the room with the prompts spores. Volkner caught on to what I did, using Jolteons speed to spread the poison faster and damaging him. Before the poison could get too the other people, I have to get rid of it or someone might get hurt. I told Ven "use petal blizzard"

The leaves lifted up and many petals appeared and started to make huge guests of wind with petals filling the stage and room. Each petal damaging Jolteon and diluted the poison spores in the air making it safer for everyone. The Jolteon skid to Volkner and fainted. He called back Jolteon then sent out his Luxray and on calling out the Luxray he said "use thunder fang" it moved fast and struck Ven with is fans and paralysed Ven. He held on to been and gone told his Luxray "now use discharge" Luxray made electricity sort it and shock everything around it hitting Ven heavy and dealing heavy damage. Eevee looked at Umbreon who seemed to be eager to do battle and let loose but he knew he had to take care of Eevee on his back. I told Ven "use synthesis" Ven made this break into the ground and leaves turned to the light and started to heal himself using the light, wounds faint away. Volkner send impressed with the battle and said"Luxray use thunder fang" I noticed there was still a charge from the discharge and it all move to Luxrays fangs making his bite stronger and paralyses Ven. Luxray jumped back and growled a little. Volkner smiled and told me "you're not the only one who knows what you're doing but I will say I'm impressed, your indeed a great trainer. In fact I'm so impressed" he reached into his pocket and held the beacon badge as he continued "I'm ready to pass this to you when I lose this match" I felt honoured to have my skills recognised in the middle of the my like this and I want going to disappoint the last gym leader. I said "Ven use vine whip" the vines went to whip Luxray but missed several times as Volkner told me "being that forward with your attacks won't help best speed for for"

We smiled as we both knew I had a plan but I knew what to do with the vines. After a few strike's, Volkner caught on to my plan and I told him "yes but you know what people say, hate makes waste and this is why" the vines Ven was using to whip Luxray wasn't to hit Luxray directly but was to distract the Luxray to catch him in a trap and tied him up then slammed him on the ground and rocks on the stage created earlier from other attacks. This did heavy damage to Luxray and finished him off by slamming him on the ground in front of Volkner. He sent it his last Pokémon and smiled. I called Ven back and Volkner asked "not going to used the venusaur to take on my last one?" I shook my head and held my poke ball out replying "i believe in my team, they have never let me down and they never will" he smiled at my answer and sent out Ekectivire while I sent out Tyrantrum, my newly evolved Pokémon from earlier in the match. He seemed good to right so I used a potion on him to bring his health back up to fill. I said "you know you shouldn't have let me heal Tyrantrum" he nodded and replied to me "but then the victory of beating Rable wouldn't have been honourable and as a gym leader I have to up hold the standards in every match" an honourable gym leader like him, even in defeat is a great role model for trainers to follow.


	13. chapter 13: an old friend appears

**Chapter 13: an old friend appears**

 **Tank:**

As the battle was raging on I told Tyrantrum "Tyrantrum, use rock slide" Tyrantrum roared and sent the shattered rocks to fly to Ekectivire and Volkner one what to do and smiles saying "Ekectivire, use quick attack and combine with thunder punch" both fists got charged with lightning and quickly strike the rocks avoiding the damage while taking the attack head on. The combination of both attacks was smart and creative to combine them to defend himself but I will have to be just as smart to win. So I thought and said "use stomp then ancient power" Tyrantrum stomped the ground to raise rocks then used ancient power to catch the rocks and attack from all directions at Ekectivire. Volkner calling to Ekectivire "quickly use thunder" at that moment Ekectivire charged and struck itself with thunder bursting through the attack reducing them to ash, making a smoke screen. Ekectivire wasn't able to see and neither was Volkner so I used that to my advantage and have Tyrantrum a signal. As the smoke screen cleared Ekectivire see a trail seeing and strike him away hard and slam into the wall behind Volkner had. I said "using dragon tail in the cloud almost guarantees a direct hit" Ekectivire was damaged but still able to fight but my victory was almost at hand.

I told "Tyrantrum, use dragon claw" the claws glow and slashed at Ekectivire but he dodged and made deep slash marks on the wall. Volkner smiled and said "now use giga impact" Ekectivire ducked then moved in before delivering a heavy, solid lunch to Tyrantrums guy and sent him flying to me with heavy damage. Tyrantrum got up and I smiled then said "use dragon trail while he recharges then use crunch" Tyrantrum seeing his tail hitting Ekectivire crashing him into the wall then runs to him and bites him hard using crunch. I checked my poke red and continued "I chose crunch because it causes the for to flinch, so Tyrantrum end this with thrash" Tyrantrum gets closer to Ekectivire then swings trail with powerful swings after another for a total of 4 each one dealing heavy damage getting heavier, breaking the wall behind Ekectivire and crashes him through the wall making him faint. The winner of the gym match was me and Volkner called back Ekectivire then walked to me smiling.

Volkner told "you soon the match fair and square, the previous gym leaders were right to pass on the badge of their respective gyms. So for a valiant display of skill, trust and care for your Pokémon, I'm proud to give you the last badge of the Sinnoh region" Volkner passed me the Beacon Badge as he continued "the path ahead with only get tougher from here but I have faith you'll keep moving forward" he then passed me a TM57 charge beam. I called back my Pokémon and thanks the gym leader then let on good terms. As I left Volkner looked at the mess the stage was and smiled. Eevee was amazed by the battle and smiled holding Umbreons head. I turn to Eevee and Umbreon and day with a smile "ok, now we've got the badge we can head to the island, from there we'll see Regirock which according to the file is one of the 3 titans. The ferry doesn't arrive for awhile so let's road and get my team healed up then go to the lighthouse. Umbreon seemed good to get back on track with stopping Team Galactic while Eevee was excited to go to the top of the lighthouse. So I took them to the Pokémon centre and had them held up quickly. We then headed to the Vista Lighthouse and we took the elevator to the to of the tall lighthouse then I picked up Eevee and showed her the view. Through the viewer to see the building where the elite 4 and the region's champion is, her trail water fast as she got happy and Umbreon was more then content. Eevee was so happy looking through the viewer and her trail water faster when she points and shows me the ferry was on its way. I told her "it will be here in the next 5 minutes then we can head to just beyond the elite 4" her ears wiggled and I put her down.

We made our way to the dock where the ferry was on its way to let people visit this part of the Sinnoh region. The ferry docked and started to let people off and the last ones to come off the boat was a guy Glaceon and Sylveon. Umbreon and Eevee watched then I saw who the Pokémon were with. She walked off wearing a white tunic dress with red edge, a long black shirt, dark blue jeans and black trainers wearing a Pokémon center's hat on her shirt blue hair. Nei had entered the Sinnoh region. She walked off and I walked to her as she looked at her pokedex and said "the frozen fart appears" Eevee burst out into laughing as she just smiled, her Glaceon and Sylveon laughed to.

"you were dubbed the local space fart in all the region's" Eevee dropped and laughed more. I smiled as she continued "you haven't changed even a little Tank" I shook my head and asked "why would I need to? I just great the eighth gym leader" she clapped and I continued "seems like you've become a poke nurse" she nodded and said "yeah, seems like I've become well known through the region's as the best Pokémon healer. The region I was in, Kalos region, kept getting reports to me to come to this region since wild Pokémon in the last year have been behaving oddly" I thought that the time of the reports going to her was the same time as the time Team Galactic was disbanded, we they behind this? She looked at me and continued "they want me to examine Pokémon to see what's going on" I thought that Team Galactic is up to something more than just massive and that's when I got a great idea, Nei can help.


	14. chapter 14: stopping project begins

**Chapter 14: stopping Project Crumbling Nature begins**

 **Tank:**

I asked "hey, Team Galactic is behind what is happening to the Pokémon, they were looking in the region for a huge per source and me and Josh managed to take the files on their plans. I need your help to stop them, can you please?" her Glaceon and Sylveon looked at her as she looked at me getting out the file titled "Project Unstable Mind" I handed her the file and continued "me and Josh can't do this all on our own 4 files will be easier if more people helped us with it" knowing her for a few years, I knew she was in thought. She looked at me and saw the locations of the targets in the file I handed to her, the targets were the lake spirits that represent human emotions and she said "I'll help you but I'll have to help once I've got the game copies of the Pokémon acting strange. So you know I'll be heading to Make Vapor, and check on Azelf" I nodded agreeing that is good, as it's the closet and because she has responsibilities. I told her "ok then I'll go to the location of the titans, I don't know why they're out to catch this many legendary Pokémon but we have to stop them" she agreed and headed to the Pokémon centre with Glaceon and Sylveon while I quickly got onto the ferry with Eevee and Umbreon.

On the ferry ride, I thought about why they were after such power and so far nothing came to mind. What is so big that it needs 4 sets of legendary Pokémon? Eevee was near the edge, tail wagging as she watches the rolling waves crash against the size of the ferry. Umbreon was making sure she was safe and held on to her with his tail. I knew that Regirock was told in legends to reside on the island that host the Battle Frontier and the are 3 sections known as the right area, the survival area and the resort area. All of them are near the base of Stark Mountain where another legendary Pokémon was said to be in a deep sleep. I got the poke balls to my team out and went into a deep thought wondering what I should expect when I see Regirock and if either one of Mars or Jupiter would be there for the capture of the Titan. I haven't shown my full team when in battle but with the force myself, Josh and Nei are up against, I may have to. So far Nei is the only one with a great advantage as they don't know she's helping me and Josh add for leave, is hard to say if she'll help either us or Team Galactic since they know she is targeting them. After seeing that me and lace can defeat their best, they probably won't be as easy to defeat as last time. The location in the file for Regirock is on route 228, in the Rocky Peak Ruins and that means having to go through both the right and the survival areas to get to route 228. The big question is how to keep Regirock safe once I find him? And will be done along without a fight? Is hard too say what will happen from this point onwards.

Eevee was her tail and scurried to me and up then down the deck when she saw that we were arriving at the docks in the right area of the Battle Frontier. There are places for cargo to be stored as well as a poke mart, a poke centre and 3 ways to leave right area on land. One lead to the route to the survival area, another leads to the Battle Park and last one leads to the East where the resort area is. There were lots of trainers wondering about looking for medicine to improve their Pokémon's performance. With that in mind, we made our way up to route 225 where trainers and wild Pokémon were either battling or roaming around for natural herbs or fruits for their Pokémon z even when some people can eat too. Umbreon carried Eevee on his back, it was his way of keeping her safe and close. We heard a noise and looked up and saw a helicopter with Team Galactic's logo on the side, it circled the right area and headed North to the survival area as if they were in search. My realist mind thought that because of the attack on Eterna City, so odds are they were searching for someone looking for Regirock. We kept to the shadows, which Umbreon was great at, to get to the survival area.

It looks like people used nature as the theme of the area since not many buildings were built here, only what was needed like the poke centre, mart and a few hours where people stay. All part of the natural landscape of the huge hill and mound of earth. Passing through the surgical area was no trouble, as it wasn't that big, and made our way into route 226. There were up hill climbs as well as bodies of water which opened the chance to hear north to Stark Mountain or to head East to route 228. Looking at the file, it says we had to route 228, so we started our walk. The climb was challenging but we made it to the route. This route was rocket than the others on this island with some patches of grass and a pond for portion to do their thing. Somewhere here, there is a cave entrance to Regirock and we're going to find it. We started exploring the route as we made our way through, unfortunately we saw the Team Galactic helicopter from before nearby and I thought we have to hurry. In the middle of the route we found the cave and we went inside. Inside the cave was multi coloured stones around on the walls and there were dots on the floor forming a pattern in front of a statue but did in front of the status was none other than Mars.


	15. chapter 15: the search for regirock ends

**Chapter 15: the search for Regirock ends**

 **Tank:**

Mars was with 2 Pokémon, a Salazzle and a Houndoom then she turned with the smug look in her eyes. She laughed "well well, look who arrived to see the rise of Team Galactic. You think you can stop me this time? This won't be as easy" staring at her and her Pokémon, it was obvious that they have searched for clues as to where Regirock is. Because there is no other known chamber, the legendary has to be in the room. To me, it makes sense that the Pokémon has to be part of the earth around us and Mars is no closer to finding them than I am. She just smirked and said ", Houndoom, use flamethrower" both of them moved a few steps closer and shot strong flames at me. I had to think fast so I the up a poke ball hoping to call or the right one. I called out Ven, then I knew what to do "Ven, use vine whip" Ven grew vines and quickly pulled rocks and put them in front of me to make a rock wall between me and the fire attacks. Even with them in the way the heat coming off of them was intense, that's to be expected from 2 of them. Ven was at a huge disadvantage, is bad enough to be facing off against 1 fire type but 2 makes this worse. If I have any chance of winning against these 2, I must look at my options and make a plan. I got a plan seconds later but before I could start the plan, Salazzle whipped is trail and hit me into the rock wall Ven made. I held my stomach in pain and Umbreon attached Salazzle with a shadow ball. It dodged the attack and Umbreon chase it sitting a shadow ball after another.

I stood and leant on the rocks then turned to Ven nodding. The flower on his back created the cloud of green spores for the attack sleep powder. Umbreon jumped back to avoid falling asleep, fortunately I got the Houndoom but Mars smiled and said "Salazzle, use flamethrower" the flames from Salazzle burnt the spores before they could get to it. Mars has improved since last time, I guess she's not taking me lightly like then. I should be proud she went to this much effort. Salazzle was fast and keeping up with Umbreons attacks and I picked Eevee up and held her close to keep her safe while Umbreon was fighting. The attacks were blasting holes in the rock walls while Salazzle melted the rocks that fell off. I looked over through the rock wall to see Mars and her progress, she looked closer to finding the Regirock. So I decided to make it harder for her, she only has 2 poke balls on her, probably to overwhelm Regirock with intense heat so if I take it one of them she won't be able to defeat or capture Regirock.

I said with a grunt "Ven, use portion powder then vine whip the flower made a purple cloud of spores on the other side of the rock wall poisoning Houndoom then Ven threw the rocks his vines we holding at Houndoom damaging it alot. Unfortunately for Mars, Houndoom was so under the effects of the sleep powder. So while the opportunity is presented, I said "Ven, use double edge" Ven charged and slammed into Houndoom knocking it out. With a pennon down, Mars would have no choice but to retreat but she smiled and called out "Salazzle, used flamethrower on his venusaur" the Salazzle moved quick past Umbreon and shot flames at been. With type advantage, more damage we inflicted to Ven. Holding Eevee I used a burn heal potion on been to put off the fire. He is badly damaged but at least the burns are no longer getting worse. Mars laughed "did you really think defeating one of my Pokémon would mean you finished me and my plans? Foolish, our mission as Team Galactic's elite won't be completed until the team is whole sadly that means the earth of the last Pokémon" she must mean the Pokémon they're out to catch will be sacrificed to get to their goal. Whatever it is just be beyond huge to have them die.

Eevee shifted in my arm and points to the dots on the ground and they started to flash slightly. Mars continued "2 trainers and a meddling thief won't stand in our way we probably won't need to go all out" the dots flash more then behind Mars the statue moved and the dots lit up. From the light a rock figure appeared and the statue stopped then the light from the dots dimmed. The dots on the rock figure hummed to life and faced Mars then myself. It was scanning the room, almost scanning the damage done to the room it lives in. Mars smiled and said "about you showed up, Regirock" the Pokémon in front of us was the one I agreed to defend from Team Galactic and it seems like it was a good thing I did. Regirock looked at Mars and she said with a smirk "recognise me as your master? Then do as I say then with your help we can make Team Galactic better than ev-" was then Regirock held its rock and gathered electricity for an electric attack and shot a sap cannon at Mars. Salazzle was barely able to move fast enough to protect Mars, unfortunately she had a few scratches from the small pieces of rock that was blasted. The surprise expression on my face was nothing compared to hers then Regirock turned and shot another zap cannon at me. I was able to move out of the way and the wall behind me started to weaken quickly. If we are not careful, we'd end up being buried. Unfortunate for me and Mars, it seems as if Regirock will attack either one of us without a thought.

What should I do, I'm injured, holding Eevee and been is heavily damaged. Think, I turned to the exit and it was faced in from Regirocks last attack so we're all trapped and Mars looks more than annoyed.


	16. chapter 16: trapped

**Chapter 16: trapped**

 **Tank:**

I called back Ven since he is badly hurt and with Regirock on the we path, shooting us with zap cannon, it'll be hard to heal or counterattack without knowing when the attack is coming next. Dodging the attacks is hard enough but the injury from the start of the battle with Mars makes things harder. Regirock walked to the side and used ancient power to throw the rocks at us both, for Mars she really blocked and support used Salazzle to blast the incoming rocks with its tail or fire while I was having a hard time, falling over and holding Eevee close. I won't let her or any other Pokémon I look after get hurt. Umbreon came over and helped me run from the rock attacks. We have to get out of here, fighting in such an enclosed space makes things to difficult. I looked around for a weakness in the wall and told Umbreon "use your shadow ball on the wall over there" I pointed and Umbreon shot a shadow ball and made an exit. Even with an exit, Regirock was still attacks us. I put we've on Umbreons back and continued "you take Eevee out of here and I'll stay to fight" Umbreon was about to object but knew it was for her and not for myself. He took Eevee outside and waited for me while the battle was under way.

The dots are as follows, one due and poison type and one rock type. To have the type advantage of need a water for my chances of victory to be certain. I guess I'll have to try to win this without a water type so I throw a poke ball up and called out Spear and he flew as I said "use aerial ace" Spear flew fast and dodged are of the zap cannons and hit both Regirock and Salazzle with some damage to the Pokémon but as I wanted, little damage on Regirock. I closed my eyes while evading the attacks then everything around became for but a moment, silent. The experience of having many thoughts at once and what I should do became clear. I'm glad I sent Eevee and Umbreon outside where they won't see me battle seriously. I felt where my wind was and tied to see how bad it was, fortunately for me it was a bad muscle bruise. I called out my team, Ven, Rable, Dazzle and Bas.

I called out "Ven use synthesis, Rable use dragon claw on Regirock, Dazzle use spark on Salazzle and Bas use agility" been healed himself while Take provided cover and attacked Regirock with glowing claws and Dazzle attached onto Salazzle and shocked with an electric attack while Bas increased speed. Together we can achieve more and with both Salazzle damaged and Regirock matching the dragon claw with his ground attack bulldoze, hitting the claws with his earth shattering fists. Mars saw it was too much for her to handle with just Salazzle so she grinned and left, leaving Regirock and me to continue the fight. "Dazzle, use string shot and Ven use vine whip" Dazzle got Regirock caught in string to show him down and vines held him down as I got an ultra ball out to try to capture. With Regirock held down, I took the chance "Dazzle use X-scissor, Bas use metal claw and Tyrantrum use her smash" fake used it's pincers to slash with an X motion, Bas swing his arm to slam on the other side to Dazzle and Tyrantrum delivered huge damage by smashing his head engulfed in rock on Regirock. The Regirock was dazed from the attacks and I the my ultra ball at him, he went into the ultra ball and shock twice but burst out. He still had strength to resist capture so we just need to fight harder.

Regirock broke free and used ancient power to control the rocks in the ruins and sent them flying to me to my team. Attacking many at once it's a good idea so I counted with a good idea too "Ven use razor leaf and vine whip" Ven defended the team by slash the rocks in half and whipping them away quickly but Regirock used ancient power on the new pieces and continued the attack, this started a loop where he attacks and Ven defends, a battle of endurance. Looking closely at Regirock and got an idea. While Regirock was distracted I threw another ultra ball at him and at first glance, it appears I did it but then it started to shake. It shock once then twice, my nerves are building with anticipation to catch Regirock but on the third shake, he broke free once more and hopefully the next time will be the last. One last time and we should be able to catch Regirock while displaying my skill. "Dazzle use string shot" more string tied him up showing him down more "Ven use vine whip" Ven held Regirock "Bas, use confusion" the hit we direct and confused Regirock then I threw another ultra ball this time shaving 3 times and I finally caught him.

After the battle calmed down, Dazzle began to glow which only meant one thing. He's evolving into the next stage, he became bigger and his appearance changed more square like. Grown to above a meter in height and the how dimming, Dazzle became a Charjabug. It seemed good to celebrate the evolution of Dazzle so with that and Regirock caught, we best head back to the main region to continue this task that fell before us. Celebrating the accomplishments will have to wait as this is dangerous even for skilled trainers. I called everyone back after healing them and trending to their wounds them left the cave to meet up with Umbreon and Eevee. I wonder how they were, seemed like I was battling for a long time, they must have either gotten bored or over worried. Either way we can make it through any obstacle they throw at us.


	17. chapter 17: back to mainland

**Chapter 17: back to mainland**

 **Umbreon:**

Standing guard outside was confusing to me as I feel I could have been able to do something to help him in there. Eevee was worried so I comforted her and she felt better then she asked "do you think he will win?" I wasn't sure how to answer as this wasn't like the gym battles. So I answered ", he will do his best" she seemed reassured by it. Moments later we saw Mars leave for by a few explosions making Eevee jump. It was clear the battle kept going and when it all died down, Tank walked out and held the ultra ball holding Regirock with a victory smile. He kneeled down and said "saving Regirock was a tough battle and we're fast from finished" I asked "what do we do next?" he answered "we're going to save Device next" he pulled out the file and continued "he is located inside the mountain" I was surprised and kept Eevee close.

 **Tank:**

I recalled all of my Pokémon and walked out to Eevee and Umbreon. After I told them what we were going to do next, I looked up and noticed it was getting dark. The closest place to rest is the resort area and my team need to recover. We made our way to the resort area and it looked peaceful when we arrived. The were buildings that promotes relaxation for people and Pokémon. There was also building that is used for spa and massaging. There was also a big hotel for people and Pokémon to stay in and there's a Pokémon centre to heal Pokémon that have been exhausted from battle, like my team. So I walked to the Pokémon centre where they were healed up but due to exhaustion was held there for the night. Me, Umbreon and Eevee went to the hotel and slept quietly through the night. Every so often if wake up to Eevee sleeping oddly over Umbreon who, surprisingly, didn't even budge while this was happening.

When I woke up, Umbreon and Eevee were still asleep so I left the room to go to the Pokémon centre and got my team, they were all healed up and ready for the next battle. By the time I returned, Umbreon was awake but Eevee was still sleeping, spread out like a star fish with all pass flopped over the edge of here small bed. Umbreon asked "we're after Regice but where is it located?" I say next to Umbreon and took out the file and showed him. I answered "according to Team Galactic's plan, Regice is located near route 216 but we can enter through route 211 and make our way to the ruin, the iceberg ruins. Seems like Team Galactic got the idea to go with this plan when other areas on this mail failed" Umbreon looked confused and so was I. Continuing "the wind works valley, the mine work in Oreburgh city and their HQ in Veilstone city were placed the were searching power to be gathered but the reason to the abandonment of the attempts were not told" alone is confusing why Team Galactic would want to invest in these places but it's even more confusing why the investments would be withdrawn within 3 months after initial purchase. Not all of this is mentioned in the file for the titans, if I had to guess Team Galactic wanted the information to be in a safe place but they probably wasn't expecting the files to all be taken, they were over confident no matter how you look at it. The questions they formed were all boiled down to a key variable that I don't know and that's why we're they going to such lengths to get all this energy or power? We went back to route 229 then went left to route 230 which leads directly to the fight area where we can catch the ferry back to the main region. This was a route had a small rock in the middle of an opening to the sea with rock spikes randomly placed through the opening. This way would be impossible for me to pass through, I have a water type but they can't carry us across but I have a solution to this dilemma. I called out Regirock and I said "I require your power to make a bridge or of these spikes" Regirock waved his stone arms and the spikes moved to form a line to the small rock and we walked across. When we arrived in the middle he repeated the same and we continued to walk to the other side.

The spikes moved back and he returns to the poke ball as we made our way to the fight area. Fortunately, when we arrived there was a ferry boarding people on to hear back to the mainland. I looked at Eevee, that was playing on Umbreons back, wondering what will Eevee herself decide to evolve into as I feel it should be down to the pokemon with multiple evolutions to choose what they become next. There there were options for her, the first 3 choices, Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon. There was also a choice of Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon. Last ones were Leafeon and Sylveon. I don't think she'd want to become an Umbreon, Leafeon or Jolteon she seems too sweet for them. I guess until she makes her choice, I best focus on the danger that is ahead. The journey on the boat was coming to its end as the Sunyshore city was coming into view. Me and Umbreon, who was still carrying Eevee, walked off the boat and made it easy out of the city with the goal in sight. To the caves under the mountain where the next piece of the puzzle awaits. The quickest way Team Galactic had planned to enter the ruins through a cave near Celestic Town and get around to the ruins. They could have used fly to get to the entrance of the cave in route 216 but because of how cold it is and with the type disadvantage, it's safer to walk through the mountain.


	18. chapter 18: next target, regice

**Chapter 18: next target, Regice**

 **Tank:**

We arrived back in the mainland of the region, back at Sunyshore City and with Umbreon carrying Eevee still and we made our way out of the city into route 222 continuing West to the edge of the Valor Lakefront. It was dense with trees as if walking into a deep forest, so dense you couldn't even see Lake Valor or even the small island that rests in the centre of the lake. Eevee probably wanted to go for a swim but we couldn't just yet, maybe later when we have time and when she could play with her new friends, Leafeon and Jolteon that Josh was with. There was something that didn't seem right about that girl, Lace with the Vaporeon and Flareon. I don't want Eevee to pick up had influences and I checked on them both as we headed north to route 214 and quickly passed through Veilstone City, within route 214 there were Pokémon activity but something seemed odd about how they were before when we came this way yesterday. Eevee got down from Umbreon's back then ran around happily, Umbreon sighed and I just smiled as she disappeared in the grass, the only sign to where she was is the grass rustling and her tail looking up out of the grass into view. He resisted the urge to chase after her playfully but as Umbreon watched Eevee laughed and taughted him then dashed off. I nodded then he ran off after her into route 210. Dashing after them want easy but they were laughing and having fun as we made our way back into Celestic Town, just as nice as when I first arrived. We were too busy to enjoy this place and walked past the town into route 221 where there a cave that should help get to the titan of ice. The cave was dark but Umbreon lit it up and we headed to the right, Eevee was confused and followed. There was a wall of rocks, as to be expected inside a cave like this then I called out Ven who then pushed the rocks out of the way to reveal a pathway leading deeper into the cave. I called Ven back before moving forward, this was so we could call to bake others in my team if I needed to.

We continued to venture further and Eevee asked "why are we going this way?" the pathway leads down to an old stair case then we walked down as I answered "this way leads to the cave where Regice is" at the bottom of the stairs that led to a large cavern with a walkway and a large pool of water. There was a small rock in the middle and it was a nice change with a calming atmosphere to it for a place that's this secluded and out of the way. We walked but such a scene and walked up the stairs on the other side of the large room. The stairs led to a hallway with an open door then walked inside with Umbreon and Eevee behind me. The room was large and square with ice patches around the room a statue in front of us as we walk in and a similar spot pattern on the floor. I started to look around to find Regice, since it's somewhere in this room and Umbreon decided to help. Eevee wondered around and started to jump on the spot pattern on the ground. Eevee kept jumping around playful and the pattern starts to glow. What Eevee was doing made me think back to Regirock and to what Mars was doing.

She was moving around too and over a spot pattern like this one. Eevee kept moving on the spots and the room shook like before and the statue crumbled revealing Regice. Eevee awoke it from is deep sleep. Regice slowly glanced around and without a moment's notice, it raises is arms then shoot to Eevee and sir of ice beam. The beam froze the ground and made ice spikes, fortunately Umbreon had picked up Eevee and dashed or of the way. Unfortunately the ice beam kept during and more ice spikes were made bending in the direction the ice beam is sitting in. Umbreon is defending Eevee with all his dodging skills and I can tell just by looking she feels guilty. I call out Bas and Spear, my Metang and Staravia. I called out "Bas, use psychic" with a safe of its metal arm, Regice was forced into the icy will. I continued "Spear, use aerial ace" with blinding speed, Spear flew and knocked Regice. Spear made a distraction for Regice but Spear is a flying type and it has a disadvantage against the ice type. I said "Bas, use bullet seed" Bas swing his arm and hit Regice for more damage as steel was strong against ice, dealing double damage but there's a long way to go before we have won this battle. We need to hit hard and fast. Due to spears speed, the Arabia keep missing and even Umbreon was keeping up with battle and keeping Eevee safe.

I need to finish this fast, I had a plan and it invoked 3 Pokémon. I said "Bas get ready and strike when there an opening, Spear play both decoy and strike and Umbreon, back up Spear with your Shadow back" they knew my plan and pushed Regice back with spears speed and Umbreon's force dealing damage as they went. Everything was going as I hoped and as I said "Bas, use meteor mash" with great force, Bas strikes at Regice as the ice made from ice beam broke and shattered with the damage being doubled. In that moment, I threw a pole all and caught Regice after 3 nerve wrecking shakes. I went and picked up my poor pole all then Spear started to glow and he grew bigger in blinding white light, like before, this means that he was evolving. When the light dimmed what did before us was not a Staravia but a staraptor. He stood proudly as I too was proud of the evolution then called him and Bas back then left the ice ruins, as they are called, and exited the cave into route 216 where there was a blanket of thick snow ready for me. Umbreon and Eevee followed and looked out at the canvas.


	19. chapter 19: to iron island

**Chapter 19: to iron island**

 **Tank:**

The Eevee looks at Tank and asked "why was the battle with Regice so much shorter than the battle against Regirock?" I looked to Eevee and answered "Regirock i didn't have counter measures but with Regice I had its weakness enabling me to deal alot of damage fast" Eevee understood and by the expression on his face, so did he. I called out Spear, Staraptor, and got on his back. Umbreon and Eevee hopped on too as Spear used fly. We flew further up and Eevee looked down in amazement as she could see the whole town get smaller and smaller. We flew over Eterna City, Eterna forest and Floaroma town. All of which Eevee was excited to see such a nice view of a mix of urban and none urban sceneries. The way the valley parted made the view to the valley windworks clearer. We were heading to Canalave City where there were boats ready to take people to different parts of the region with the town in half and a small river flowing through the city.

It was known for effective transport to Iron Island, according to the file, Registeel is located on this island. The sky was growing dark and light became dimmer and dimmer as night approached. We'll set out for the island once we had time to heal and rest up. As we landed, I called Spear back as Umbreon and Eevee looked at the city. We headed to the nearest Inn and booked a room for the night where Eevee and Umbreon could sleep soundly however sleep for myself wasn't as easy to get as it was for Eevee. I was questioning what was Team Galactic's ultimate goal, why gather such power? The files say they need to generate power and have tried on several occasions to do so. Umbreon came over and hopped on to my bed and nuzzled my side then I let his head. He's always looked out for Eevee and myself.

Morning came round too quickly and Eevee was energetic this morning and wanted to play but Umbreon told her "every growing Pokémon needs to eat breakfast, then we can go play before Tank heads to the boats" she nodded and went to the table awaiting food as I came with food for all 3 of us. We ate, Umbreon and Eevee had poke food and I had steak with eggs, we got what we needed and I looked at my Pokédex for more info on the Pokémon we'll soon be facing. Not too much longer we went to the boat and whennwe got on board, Eevee was excited to see the sea again like she had on the way to Regirock. The one we'd be facing is Registeel, a steel type Pokémon and his weakness is fighting, ground and fire. I'll use Bas, Dazzle and Rable. The room should be big enough for Rable as he isn't much larger than Registeel and he can deal heavy damage with decent accuracy. Several hours pass as we were arriving at the island and it was in sight, Eevee looked excited to arrive at such a remote area. We got off of the boat and nearby on the slight hill was a small house then up further was the cave entrance. Umbreon made his way with Eevee not too far behind. I followed and looked inside. There were two staircases, one to the left and another to the right. The file had a map to where the Pokémon rests. With Umbreon's yellow rings glowing in the dark we headed down the stairs on the right into a larger room with mounds and a wooden elevator on the other side. We ran and avoided the attacks of random steel types who lived on Iron Island, making our way onto the elevator. Umbreon would attack any of the Pokémon that would try to harm me or Eevee, as her brother he is very protective of her and places a great deal of trust in my judgement, as I do with him. As instructed by the file, we lowered into the ground floor and headed to our right which lead to another room like the one we were just in but bigger.

Carefully, we made our way to the back where yet another wooden elevator resides but as we lowered to the next floor there was just one door way to our right and we walked into the next room once we reached the bottom. To our surprise, there was another wooden elevator this time taking us up to another earth mound and on our let was an exit while ahead of us was, as the file puts it, the iron ruins where Registeel is. We entered the ruin and inside was a massive statue with dots on the floor like before with the other regi's. Around us were patches of steel along the wall and I remembered what Eevee did during the Regice battle and what Mars did in the battle against Regirock. They moved on the dots which seemed to awaken them from their sleep so I moved around making the dots light up one by one. When all four light up red and hey suddenly stopped as the statue disappeared and towering over us was Registeel with his dots flashing White and red, having just woken and they stay white staring directly at us. Umbreon stood in front of Eevee defensively and I called out Bas, Dazzle and Table, the Metang, Charjabug and Tyrantrum. I said "Registeel, I'm here to battle and catch you" the moment I finished, a bright orb appeared in his hands and shot to the largest target and biggest threat, Table, with a flash cannon. This knocked Table back and me, Umbreon and Eevee just barely got out of the way. Looked like he accepted the challenge and I called out "Bas, use brick breaker" Metang swing his arm and dealt double damage. This made Registeel flinch. It was good I used TM, technical machine, to teach my Pokémon extra moves otherwise I'd be in trouble.


	20. chapter 20: the appearance of registeel

**Chapter 20: the appearance of Registeel**

 **Tank:**

Eevee watched from a safe distance and I kept focus on the battle that is before me. Registeel might be a steel type but he isn't a legendary Pokémon for nothing, his eyes flickered and it seemed odd as I called out "Rable, use brick break and Dazzle use thunder wave while he's distracted" Table swung his tail and struck hard and Dazzle sparked with lightning before it wrapped around Registeel. Even with being more effective, the thunder wave causes paralysis so he shouldn't be able to move. Registeel turned to Table and held his arms out slowly, this is of but then I realized what was happening. He was charging up a hyper beam but it may be powerful but has problems aiming. He shot his hyper beam to Table and I called out "Bas use protect quickly" Metang flew in front of the attack and blocked it, if I didn't it would have hit with 100% how did Registeel do that? As Metang blocked the attack, the hyper beam shot in multiple directions, breaking through the walls of the ruin and Umbreon picked Eevee up to get her out of harm's way. The attack kept going like a laser beam and I told Table "use another brick break then use earthquake" Table struck again using its tail then slammed his feet into the ground making the room shake along with most of the island we were on. I knelt down and held Umbreon with Eevee as Dazzle was dealt some damage but due to protect stopped him from being badly hurt from the attack.

Even with having its weakness, the battle can still go either way as to be expected from such a powerful legendary. It hit me when I realised it must have used a move called lock on, it makes the next attack, no matter how small the chance of it hitting, guaranteed to hit it's target. That's how hyper beam hit, even better Bas used project and as I look the hyper beam faded and so did the protect. Now he must recharge so I took the chance while I still could "Rable, Bas both use brick break" they both struck at the same time dealing four times the usual damage as bother were super effective against the steel type. The attack of the Registeel was getting slower meaning the battle and damage I was dealing was getting to him. Things were getting rougher and with Umbreon with Eevee I didn't have to worry too much about them too much.

The battle looks like it could go either way and with the Pokémon I have chosen for this battle, I may just win this too. With Registeel weakened, to finish this battle I said "Rable, Bas use bulldoze" they both strike at the ground and rocks fall from above hitting Registeel with great force, because both did it, they avoided damage to each other. I threw an ultra ball and the Registeel went inside. I waited as the ball shook three times before confirming I had caught Registeel. I picked up the poke ball and as I set the ball in my bag with Regice and Regirock, Dazzle started to glow. He kept glowing then started to change shape in the blinding light, made brighter with the steel plates on the walls of the ruin. When I looked around as I noticed floating pieces of metal. It must have created a magnetic field due to the metal and thunder wave. Charjabug can only evolve in one of these fields. The glowing stopped and Dazzle had evolved into a Vikavolt, a big electric but that has pincers for his electrical current through them. This was his final evolutionary form. I used potions to restore my team then I leave the ruins with Umbreon and Eevee. I called my team back into their poke balls and headed out if the exit to my right. Seems like it had been awhile since any is us had seen day light even when it couldn't have been more than an hour or two. We jumped down the mounds leaning back to the boat ready to take us back to the main island.

Eevee was looking over the edge and giggles watching fish Sam beside the boat. Umbreon took the chance to speak to me "now we have all the titans, what will we do now that we have them?" the file says we need all 3 to enter the temple so I answer "the file says we need them to catch the last of the titans in a temple. It says he is at Snowpoint City" Umbreon looked at me and nodded knowing that's where we'd go once we hit the town the boat was heading to. It wasn't much longer before we arrived at the mainland, back in Canalave City. I called out Spear then held both Umbreon and Eevee before Spear took to the sky, using fly to get to Snowpoint City. We flew over the sea, over the islands and through a snow storm to have the city with our sights. It was like a city that was forever locked in winter, always snowing, surrounded by a dense forest with the lake next to it. The lake is called Lake Acuity, which is through the thick trees. This city is hard to reach as it requires travelling through the mountain. As I looked over to the city, the trees moved and Umbreon noticed it before any of us. The movement was heading away from the lake. Umbreon said "we need to check it out" I was confused as he continued "i think I can see something on the lake" I looked over and there was huge spikes pointing to the sky like a battle took place involving an ice type, had to be ice type given where it was and what it was made of.

I turned Spear to fly to the lake and landed near it. We were on the other side when Umbreons ears shot up catching a familiar scent so he with Eevee made their way to the small island in the lake using tree trunks that had fallen over.


	21. chapter 21: nature or nurture

**Chapter 21: nature or nurture**

3 days earlier

 **Nei:**

After meeting up with tank he handed me a file on the lake spirits, which is part of Team galactics plan but neither one of us knows what that plan is or what the ultimate goal is. Sadly, before I could give any attention to the file, I have to work at the Sunyshore City's pokemon centre. Me, Glaceon and Sylveon headed for the pokemon centre where the nurses were waiting for my arrival. The nurses all bowed.

"good morning, it's a pleasure to meet you" they speak in such a manner full tone, polite yet firm. I replied "good morning to you too, I assume preparations have been made for my arrival" they all nodded and walked into the building and I followed. As i walked up the stairs of the pokemon centre following the nurses, there was afew people in lab coats and there was an old man in a long brown coat. It was the professor of the region, Professor Rowan then he turned and sat at the table.

"let the meeting begin" he spoke sternly as the guys in lab coats and nurses took their seats as I did the same but Glaceon and Sylveon sat on the table. Rowan continued "as you all know, pokemon have been acting differently from their social norm and so far no explanation can be given as they happen randomly every couple of months" a nurse asked

"isn't this because something new has been added to their habitat?" Rowan shook his head as he answered "when the lab men had searched the area where wild pokemon were behaving off, they didn't find anything that wasn't meant to be there. So, it isn't something added to their area" a guy in a lab coat raises their hand and questioned

"have other pokemon moved down from other areas as a result of say urbanisation?" Rowan shook his head and answered "it showed nothing was out of the norm, long story short there was nothing added object or pokemon to make these change their behaviour. It's like nature itself shifted, so far as you all are aware we have ideas but none of it can be proven. We have a lot of ideas but nothing to confirm any of them so the cause of them is still in question" Rowan passed everyone a file of the incidents of either pokemon attacks of people or sudden changes in the area that caused damage to buildings. I flipped through the file with Glaceon on my left and Sylveon on my right. The more we read, the more we can see how finding a cause is hard. I noticed that the file mentioned something Rowan didn't, it says that the attacks and damages were caused by a mix of not just wild pokemon but also pokemon people had caught and befriended. Odds are no one else in the room considered it as we still dont know the primary cause. I asked "according to this file, the damage and attacks are not all done by a mix of wild and tamed pokemon because of this, doesn't that mean that it seems the problem is natural?" Rowan nodded as everyone else looked confused.

Rowan spoke "indeed, it has theorised that it might be nature related as pokemon are more in tune with nature but the problem is none of us can say what aspect of nature is the cause" Glaceon looked along with Sylveon and was confused as to why they are happening. I was getting the same feeling, asking what natural action that has happened might not give us an answer as according to the date none of the natural factors takes part. This like weather patterns, migration routes and even times of the year plants grow fruit won't help discover the problem. My gut tells me this is a mix of natural and unnatural work at play. I thought about the file Tank gave me and decided to have a look at it. Glaceon tilted his head, as did Sylveon and I asked "are these the day recorded of the incidents?" Rowan nodded as I read both files and connected the dots. The dates around this city along with the damaged building report dates co-resides with the times and dates that Team Galactic agents attempted to find the lake spirits by force. The data given by Rowan was of Sunyshore City, veilstone City and Pastoria City. They're Cities that surround Lake Valor he doesn't have data from the other cities around the other lakes and I have data on Team Galactics raids on the lakes, so i need to go to the pokemon centres around the lakes to find out if it's true. If this one was then odds are in my favour the others are true too.

Glaceon rested his head on my hand as I read his thoughts "think we should go to Canalave City to check out Lake Verity?" I nodded as the reports there would be a lot smaller than the reports here. Rowan spoke "your reputation has proceeded you, in the last 2 years you have become more well known as a first-class healer and an ace trainer too, you are a valued person we need to help with this problem" as he finished, Volkner entered and sat to listen to the meeting as Rowan continued "i even asked GYM leaders to aid in the problem as many people have got hurt and many buildings are under construction"

i agreed that the situation is dire and needs to take action as quickly as possible. Volkner turned to me and said "i think me and you will be working together, it makes sense for a battle type trainer to pair with a healer like yourself" I get the feeling he wanted to see what I could do both in and out of battles. It even seems like they want me to analyse the data provided alittle more with someone who knows what they're doing. Glaceon and Sylveon have no problem working with the gym leader Volkner and with how nice he is, neither do I.


	22. chapter 22: lake valor

**Chapter 22: Lake Valor**

 **Nei:**

I continued to read the file which documented the failed attempts to catch the lake spirits, it was titled "unstable mind" which probably was named after what the lake spirits represent individually and as I whole. Volkner asked "where'd you find this?" he was leaning forward reading the file I got and he continued "Rowan didnt mention about any of this" I nodded and told him "this information was given to me before this meeting from a reliable source, someone who travels a lot and knows when they have fabricated info. But I hold only a possibility nothing for certain" I think he got what I meant and chose to tell the info to Rowan but also mentioned it may be false, at least the possibility it may not be the cause.

I asked Volkner "just in case, it might be a good idea to tell the other gym leaders so we can all work together to find not just a cause. After all, if this info is accurate, as much as I expect, then we'd need to have the upper hand against Team Galactic. They might not be easy to take down and it's a trainers worst nightmare to underestimate a foe" Volkner agreed with me as anyone can be strong with any pokemon. Glaceon looked at Sylveon who then shrugged and looked to Volkner. Volkner looked at me and said "in that case I'll use the pokemon centres to send word to the other gym leaders and even ask for the reports on similar incidents to be transported here so we can read their dates, comparing them to the dates in this file" i nodded as he continued "but this mean you need to stay here for you to read them all" staying here might be a bother, sure i'd be able to get the reports like I want to confirm my data but it also means i can't check out the lake locations for additional data not mentioned. Volkner said "hey, I have an idea that may help" he got out 3 poketch with an additional feature. They had a wireless head set each that could slot into the ears and he continued "this will act like a walkie talkie, you can talk to each other over some distances" I thought that I'd be able to talk and convey information my pokemon has seen using this as a medium for my ability. He put them on Glaceon and Sylveon, thankfully they kept still as i tested out reading their thoughts through the poketch and it worked perfectly. mine was around my wrist and theirs were around their neck.

It was getting close to evening and Glaceon along with Sylveon were getting hungry so using the herbs and poke food I had on me, I made pellets for them that was full of nutrition and tailored to their tastes. Volkner was surprised "wow, a healer, a trainer and a motherly chief. Didn't expect you to have all those skills" he said with a chuckle. As Volkner was surprised at my range of skills I decided to make a plan as to which lakes to visit in a certain order. I said to Volkner "i'll visit once I have been to a certain place first" as he was about to ask, i answered "Lake Valor is where I'll head first but I'll head there after some reading" reports of various incidents came in slowly and I read them all day long.

reading some of the incidents some of the dates matched up with the failed attempts to catch the lake spirit but there were also dates mentioned that I didn't have. This made what I thought that Team Galactic seem less creditable. Yet even without all of them being in my file, having some does raise questions. So tomorrow I'll head to the nearest lake then go from there. Later, after a nights rest in the pokemon centre, I made a quick snack and got myself ready. Glaceon and Sylveon woke up and tried to be quiet as the nurses were asleep but the gym leader wasn't around. Glaceon saw him outside training with his jolteon. He was impressed and I made sure they both ate before watching the gym leader train. I thought he's impressive and dedicated to what he thought was right. After Glaceon and Sylveon ate, we headed to Lake Valor. the lake was huge with a small island in the middle, Lake Valor was where Azelf is. The file says each one lives on the small island but it looks broken. I looked around and noticed the trees were either bent or broken and the water was dirty, almost as if there were a land slide and most of the water had gone. Being replaced with holes across the ground and a deep crevass where the lake water came from. Glaceon used ice bream to make a bridge to the small island and we all crossed.

we entered the cave and saw the image of a massive circle of water through shallow with 2 smaller circles, they must represent the other lakes in the region, since they were positioned as such. At the back hiding behind rubble was Azelf and I went over to the injured pokemon. Glaceon thought "this must have been an attempt to catch them and failed, or rather they lost track of this one and thankfully they did. They tried to move away but I hovered my hand over Azelf and started to heal the more serious wounds. The wounds I could tell were serious, there were deep cuts, several burn marks to the second degree and even some scald marks to the same degree. Either way I looked at them, they were brutal. i have to take care of the immediate threat then take Azelf to the pokemon centre for further healing. Once i healed the more serious wounds, I picked up Azelf gently and carried the to the Sunyshore City. We made our way back and the nurses were up then set the emergency to high, as Azelf was in critical condition and all my healing did was stabilise for now. Without doing a thorough examination, it's hard to say if Azelf is at life threatening or not.


	23. chapter 23: the lake spirit azelf

**Chapter 23: the lake spirit Azelf, bringer of will power**

 **Nei:**

I was in the medical room performing somewhat a surgery on the Azelf, with such serious wounds it took hours to even stabilise him. I put stitches along the deep cuts and bandaged the burns and scalds as even with my level of healing it takes time, the more serious the wound the more energy I need to heal them completely. Id return to the medical room after I had some rest as Glaceon and Sylveon waited outside in the waiting room. They were more behaved and watched other pokemon in the room chase each other playfully. It was night and I had finally managed to heal Azelf to full recovery.

when the Azelf came to, he looked around and saw humans. He worried, as to be expected and as he fled I stayed on the ground sitting quietly. The nurses were confused and 1 of them asked "why are you just sitting there? He'll get away" looking at Azelf I could tell without words being said that he's suffering from emotional problems, like emotional trauma, that means to be able to get close we'd need to make him see we're no threat. Azelf witnessed my actions and slowly floated over to me as he felt better then recognised my scent. Moving closer he finally sat in front of my just staring and we both didn't move while the other nurse was still a confused. Azelf moved closer and moved back as I raise my hand. I held my hand out and kept still then Azelf leaned into my hand as I closed my eye. I focused on Azelf and as I do, I feel he thoughts and memories. It was as if I was watching it like a movie in his head and being part of it.

~flashback~

He was resting inside of the cave in the small island on the lake. Things were quiet and the sound of pokemon nearby were going about what they usually do, either battle trainers who pass by or play with each other like children do. he decided to take time to leave the cave and play with the pokemon in the area around the lake. He played tag, hide and seek with them and even helped pick some of the berries that grew in the bushes nearby.

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling sound and people came rushing to the lake and with their pokemon, they rushed in and destroyed the entrance to the cave along with the banks around the lake. The water seemed to have drained out from the devastation caused by them. He tried to help the pokemon around move away before any of them got hurt but as they escaped, the humans surrounded him. They were members of Team Galactic and a man with dark blue hair in the style of horns stood and send out Tyranitar which towered over Azelf. 2 grunts behind him sent out a Houndoom and a Crawdaunt. He appears to have dodged the Houndoom's fire attack but he got slashed by the Tyranitars claws and was sent flying as the members of Team Galactic gave commands to attack relentlessly. The wounds from the claws went deep as I could feel his fear for survival and being weakened. At the same time, Houndoom and Crawdaunt used their attacks, Houndoom attacked with inferno while Crawdaunt attacked with scald. Both attacks caused deep burns to the second-degree wounding as bad as I saw him.

He managed to escaped using confusion to kick up enough dust to use as a smoke screen. This move surprised all of the Team Galactic members since it was done when he was at his most injured state and had enough energy to fly way. The member with dark blue hair could be heard as he cried out "don't let Azelf escape, do what you can to find it. I'm heading to the next target" with the sound of strong gusts that member flew away and Azelf from the blood loss and pain fainted.

~flashback end~

I lifted my hand off of Azelfs head as he checked his body and noticed no harm had come to him. He stayed close as i turned to Volkner and said "seems like Team Galactic has moved ahead with the plan to get the lake spirits, which means I need to leave as soon as" Volkner argued "but even if they move ahead with it, odds are they've already caught the other 2. it's been hours since you saved this one" I knew what he meant but this one managed to escape so maybe the others had a chance too. I told him "even if chances are slim to rescue them, there might be a chance to save them like I did with Azelf" Azelf seemed determined to rescue and save his friends. I continued "we'll have to go even if it's to confirm, I don't think we'll learn more here" he sighed and agreed as I left the pokemon centre with Glaceon, Sylveon and Azelf close behind.

I called out my Dodrio then climbed onto his back. Dodrio ran and the other either flew or ran with me. We went past the trees and into the next city, Pastroia City. It was more like a small town with houses, a way to lead to the open ocean and an entrance to the Great Marsh where pokemon roam like a safari. We were just passing by trying to reach Lake Verity, that's where Mesprit lives. We ran across through routes and avoided cities as we approached the lakes front, because it was out of the way, there was a sign and well-kept trees in the area as I got off of Dodrio and walked to the lake as we were all surprised as to the scene that fell before our eyes. As we thought, the lake was surrounded by damaged trees rubble around the edge of the lake and damage to the cave where Mesprit would be resting. Glaceon used ice beam to make an ice bridge for him to cross and check if Mesprit was in the run-down cave then we waited.


End file.
